1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabin space structure for an all terrain vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A structure is known wherein a plurality of seats are arranged side by side in the vehicle width direction of an all terrain vehicle with a dashboard being disposed forwardly of the seats. See, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0019539.
However, in the case where seats are arranged so that three persons can be seated side by side in the vehicle width direction, the shape of the dashboard should be optimized.